Over Night
by CartoonCraze
Summary: There will be Brendon/Fenton, McGuirk/Paula and Jason/Melissa. NOTE: While reading, assume that Brendon has stayed over at Fenton's before but has not seen Fenton's Mom naked. If you can't handle Slash, please do not read. -Brendon hates Fenton, but his Mom keeps setting them up to hang out, he doesn't think he will survive. While McGuirk is STILL trying to impress his Mom.
1. Chapter 1

Brendon Small was sitting on the bleachers with Coach McGuirk, after a game. He was waiting for his Mom, who was of course, really late. The sun was starting to set, Brendon kicked his feet nervously as McGuirk rambled on about his life. Brendon was hardly paying attention, instead he day-dreamed about his latest movie Melissa, Jason and himself were working on. Brendon smiled lazily, until the wind was knocked out of him by Coach's elbow.

"Oomph!" Brendon gasped.

"Ya know what I'm saying? Are you hearing me, Brendon?" Coach McGuirk asked.

Brendon tried to catch his breath, "Yeah..yeah, yes I am, Coach."

Tires screeched as Paula, Brendon's Mom, pulled up.

McGuirk was instantly excited, although Paula expressed no interest in him whatsoever. He licked his hand and smoothed his ruffled orange hair, only for it to bounce back into messiness.

Coach McGuirk raised a brow, "Let me uh, talk to your mom a minute, champ."

Paula rested against the steering wheel in her car, giving her son a look as the man approached her. Brendon shrugged his shoulders at her apologetically.

Suddenly, a whiney, high-pitched voice rang out, "Small!"

Brendon shut his eyes tightly, "Please don't be Fenton, please don't be Fenton…."

He opened his eyes, only to see what he wished not to. Fenton Mewley. A boy, with curly black hair, and way better dressed than himself.

What is Fenton's obsession with me anyway? Brendon wondered.

"Hey Fenton…? Wh—What are you doing here?" Brendon said.

"Well Best Friend! I came to remind you that you're spending the night tomorrow." Fenton squeaked happily, he then rolled his eyes, "…like I always do."

The orange-haired boy faked a laugh, " We are?! Yeaaahh, it's gonna be a great time…" Brendon struggled to let out.

Fenton stood taller with pride, "Of course it is! I'm an amazing friend. Gotta go, my Mom's waiting. Can't wait till the fun begins. Later, Bren Bren!"

Brendon's eye twitched, "Ohh.. ahahaha…see ya!" he sped to his Mom's car, pushing past Coach McGuirk.

"What the hell?" Coach was startled.

"Mom! What is wrong with you!? You set me on a stupid play date with Fenton! AGAIN! Are you kidding me?" Brendon screamed into the car window.

Paula glared, "Why are you talking to me like that, Brendon? He's a nice boy and you're going. Now get in the car, let's go."

McGuirk shuffled his feet, "Well Paula you have my number…just—just saying. Dinner or.. movie or…"

Paula couldn't stand another minute with the big brute, "NOW Brendon."

She practically pulled her son through the window and drove off crazily.

Coach McGuirk stood there dumfounded.

On the way home, the Small family drove in silence, except for the occasional cooing from baby Josie. Brendon sat with his arms crossed, staring out the window.

I don't even like the kid, he thought.

…

Paula broke the silence, "If it makes you feel better, I'll take you and Fenton out to eat before I drop you off at his house."

"Joy." Was Brendon's response.


	2. Chapter 2

[The next day.]

Paula walked into the diner, carrying Josie in her convertible car seat. Fenton and Brendon followed close behind.

"Thank you Ms. Small for taking me out to eat." Fenton thanked her nasally.

"My pleasure," Paula sniffed the air suddenly, "uh oh, I think Josie needs a new diaper. Find a booth you two."

Paula hurried to the restroom. Brendon gave Fenton a disgusted glance.

He stinks worse than a poopy diaper, Brendon thought.

Fenton latched onto Brendon's arm, "Let's sit over here!"

The boys sat in a booth in the far left corner, looking each other over.

Fenton rubbed his butt, "This seat hurts my tush, Where's our waiter? What are you getting? I think I'll have—" He didn't stop to take a breath.

"Just shut up and look at the menu." Brendon said behind the laminated menu.

"I want Spaghetti!" Fenton announced.

"Okay? I'm not the waiter." Brendon set the menu down and face-palmed, groaning in agony.

A chubby blonde girl, with pigtails and freckles walked up to the table.

"Hi my name's Cleo and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you a drink? Wait a second are you kids alone?" She wondered, cracking her gum in her mouth.

"Actually my Mom's in the restroom." Brendon answered.

"I want soda and Spaghetti!" Fenton chimed in, banging his silverware on the table.

"Little boy, I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that." Cleo put her hand on her hip, "And you cutie?"

"Cutie we- well, I'd like a milk and a burger." Brendon smiled.

Fenton blew up in anger, "Why is he the cute one? I'm smarter, stronger, cooler and better than he is!"

Brendon was embarrassed by Fenton's behavior so he reached across the table and covered his mouth as the waitress laughed and walked away. Brendon finally let go.

"You're such a pest!" Brendon argued.

"It's not my fault Bren Bren. It's the truth." Fenton gave him a triumphant smile.

Paula came around the corner and sat next to Brendon, setting Josie next to Fenton.

"You don't mind if she's there do you?" Paula asked.

Fenton sighed, "I guess not."

Brendon whispered across the table, "Why do you act so different around my Mom? Show her what you're really like you psycho!"

While Brendon's Mom had her face in the menu, Fenton grabbed Brendon's neck and began choking him, Brendon gagged and punched the top of Fenton's head. The baby laughed hysterically at this, it was over in seconds as Paula put the menu down.

"I'll just have a salad and water." Paula yawned.

"We ordered already, Mom so…" Brendon told her.

Cleo came back with a tray, she set the drinks and food on the table as she took Paula's order.

Fenton's foot suddenly snaked up Brendon's leg.

"What the hell? Are you playing footsie with me?!" Brendon strained a whisper.

Fenton bent his fork back, catapulting a meatball towards Brendon, "No!"

The meatball hit Brendon directly in the eye, "Oh god, Aahh!" Brendon clutched his eye as the meatball rolled on the floor.


End file.
